NEVER EVER EVER!
by KissMyDeadLips
Summary: Why we never make love story about them...well we all know why and how come. They're both asshole and badass people we have ever read about so there are sick idea of them being together!  I thought you people would like this
1. Chapter 1

**The REASON why we don't mix, Snow and Coin. well I will write a little stories about what might happen and what will never not happen**

**First Meet...**

Coin: I'm going to bring you down and kill you with my bear hands!  
>Snow: I don't give a fuck about your bear hand! Give me the Mockingjay! Then I'll bomd you the next time I see your head pop out from ground<p>

**What If...**

Coin: We have to stop fighting one another and bring peace to both sides

Snow: By all mean I was getting tired of the Hunger Games anyway

**(Like that will happen)**

**First Date...**

Coin: You touch me I will nuke the whole Capitol!  
>Snow: I pack a gun with me everywhere I go so shut up and enjoy the moment you hag<p>

Coin: Pedafile!  
>Snow: That it!<br>Coin: Bring it ON!

Waiter: Would you like some wine?  
>Coin: GO TO HELL<br>Snow: Quit making a sence!

**What If...**

Coin: I been have a great time with you Coriolanus  
>Snow: Me too Alma your the best woman I have ever met<br>Coin: Oh stop  
>Snow: I think it's time<br>Coin: For what?

Waiter: Would you like some wine?  
>Coin: Hold on<br>Snow: Will you marry me?

**(Wait a moment? I have dumd idea!)**

**First Wedding**

Minister: Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of President Coriolanus Snow and President Alma Coin. This is a sacred right. An ancient right. As Alma and Snow prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that everyone present has played a part in shaping their lives. And, will continue to play a vital role in their continuing future. And thus, we are here not only to witness their vows to each other, but to bestow upon them our blessing. And, now the couple will read their vows.

Coin: Coriolanus...Your nothing but a skinny man with white hair and fat ass lip with bad breath that I cant believe I going to fucking marry you!

Snow: Well here are my vows. Alma...Your just some wanna be cow who can't get everyone attention and with that big fat mouth of your!

Minister: Okay? By the power vested in me, by god and the state of Panem, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Snow: I got something better

-Snow kiss his hand- (SLAP!)  
>Coin: What the hell was that for!<br>Snow: I kissed you  
>-Coin kiss her knuckle-<br>(Punch)  
>Snow: AH god my noise!<br>Coin: I kissed you back!

**No I'm not going to make another one...**

**First child...**

Snow: Fuck what the hell was I thinking!  
>Coin: Damnit!<p>

Kid: Mama Dada why are you so mad?  
>Coin: Shut it you little brat!<br>-kid starts crying-

Snow: Go easy on the kid!  
>Coin: Why should I<br>Kid: Daddy!  
>Snow: there there<br>Coin: I hate you  
>Snow: Go drink Prum juices!<p>

**First Divorce...**

Snow: I will take the child!  
>Coin: I want nothing to do with him!<br>Snow: Your a terrible mother!  
>Coin: I never like children!<br>Snow: No wonder you were a virgin  
>Coin: Shut UP!<p>

**Reviews? :3**


	2. Be Happy!

**You wanted the Second version of the wedding and child also discrove! Here you go!**

**Second Wedding (What if)**

Minister: Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of President Coriolanus Snow and President Alma Coin. This is a sacred right. An ancient right. As Alma and Snow prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that everyone present has played a part in shaping their lives. And, will continue to play a vital role in their continuing future. And thus, we are here not only to witness their vows to each other, but to bestow upon them our blessing. And, now the couple will read their vows.

Coin: Coriolanus...Your a very respecting man I love you with all my heart, I will take care of you in ill and sickness (**and when you break you bone falling from the stairs or tripping over you own feet, even when Katniss want to kill you**.)

Katniss: HELL YEAH I WANT TO KILL HIM!  
>-Sitting in the background-<p>

Snow: ... Writer: Hahaha may bad!  
>-Snow and Coin glare at Writer-<p>

Snow: Alma...A perfect woman and the great one I have ever met. I love you and will take care of you when you need me, through sickness and ill, (**even when your the most hate person in the Hunger Games...well we both are but The evil ones are alway the kick-ass one**)  
>Coin: What that suspose to mean?<p>

-Writer stands up-  
>Writer: Sorry I could help it!<p>

Minister: Okay? By the power vested in me, by god and the state of Panem, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Snow: I always wanted to do this (**Warning Dry sex is coming!)**

**First child (What if)**

Snow: I have a another son...I mean I have a beautiful son!  
>Coin: He has your eye and my face<p>

Writer: What an ugly son!  
>Katniss: Doesn't he have a granddaughter?<p>

Writer: Yes. why?  
>Katniss: I thought we can throw her in there and play around or something<p>

Writer: Katniss I wanted this to be funny and Coin and Snow are easy target you know what I mean!

Kid: Mama Dada I want to play rocket ship!  
>Coin: Aww okay!<br>- Kid says "Weeee (d)"

Snow: And he's goes up again!  
>Coin: Coriolanus play safe<br>Kid: Go higher Daddy!  
>Snow: Okay!<br>Coin: Watch out for the fan!  
>Snow: NOOO!<p>

(**Play O Fortuna velut Luna if you can and think slow motion**)

Snow throws his son high in the air and the kid in the fly toward the fan looking down at his father smiling and laughing Coin jaw drop, too late to and three, two, one! He hit the fan and fly to the hall.  
>-Acoma-<p>

**Second Divorce (What If)**

Snow: I didn't mean this to happen please Alma!  
>Coin: You got are son in Acoma!<br>Snow: I never met that to happen!  
>Coin: Just shut up and sigh the damn papers!<p>

**Yeah not much but It was what you wanted but don't love it... I felt Bad for the characters...**

**Coin 1: You hear that you got are son in Acoma!**  
><strong>Snow 1: Shut it!<strong>

**Snow 2: Would you stop fighting! God that are son your talking about!**  
><strong>Coin 2: Yes!<strong>

**Coin 1: Ow I don't even like children!**  
><strong>-Gasp-<strong>  
><strong>Snow 1: Hey don't say that in front of my kid!<strong>  
><strong>Kid: Yeah!<strong>  
><strong>Coin 2: my god! Sonny boy!<strong>  
><strong>Snow 1: Hey back off that my son!<strong>

**Writer: WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP THAT! Just review this okay!**


End file.
